Hetalia Oneshots
by PrincessVe
Summary: This is a collection of One-shots (most will be song related). It will include several characters and the ones listed have been picked at random (except OC. There are OC's). I do not own hetalia or any of the songs that will be included.
1. I'm Not Here For Your Intertainment

The Bad Touch Trio stood at the head of the line. The group of three had many staring at them, but the payed no mind. The club would soon open, and then they could hit on all the girls they wanted, getting several numbers. Except one. But they didn't know that yet. They had no clue just who they would meet inside.

It was pitch black as Silvana Airnym, regular clubber and drinker. Her dark dress accented her pale long legs and deep chestnut hair. Her matching eyes were round, emphasized by the mascara and eye shadow she had put on.

When Silvana passed the boys, the trio grew quiet, watching her pass by them uncaringly. She flipped her hair from her shoulder, giving them all the incentive they needed. On her left hand ring finger, was nothing. Meaning for the boys, she was fair game.

The trio looked between each other, each warning the other two members of the group that this would be their chase. They watched as another girl joined Silvana. Another regular party goer, and Silvana's GBFFEUSBCA (Girl Best Friend Forever Unless Someone Better Comes Along), Mallory Scaych wore dark grey attire, her dress abit longer, as she wasn't much of a tease.

Silvana and Mallory skipped the line, stating they knew the owner and could name his favorite things. They split up, Silvana going to the bar, while Mallory went to the dance floor. When the boys got in, Prussia was the first to spot her. He slipped away from his friends, walking beside her and ordering a shot.

After takeing his shot, like the man he thoughthe was, heslipped an arm around Silvana's waist. "Hey Frau." He said, smirking at his friends, who were still looking for Silvana. She turned, pulling out of his grasp.

"The name is Silvana, not Frau. And I am not just any woman." His eyes widened, but he calmed himself, putting his arm around her again.

"Come on Frau, you don't mean that. Let me buy you a drink?"

When the drink came that he had ordered, she grabbed it. He smirked before her next action. She flung the contents of the glass on him, smiling back at him. "I am not here for your entertainment. I'm here for mine, and you aren't part of my plans. So if you really want to buy me a drink, keep it. Give me the money instead." She turned away, starting to the dance floor. Prussia frowned, going to join his friends.

France was smiling internally at Prussia. Now was his chance! He slipped though the croud, searching for the girl. Silvana.

Silvana moved on the dance floor, ignoreing the masses around her. She chuckled, waving to her friend from across the clue, laughing. She spun around, dancing to the music she loved.

France danced towards her before getting close to her. He grabbed her hand, spinning her keeping her close. She frowned, and he pulled out a rose. "Bonjour." He winked, but was surprised when she pulled her hand away from him.

"Go away." She said simply, walking away and he blinked in shock before fallowing her.

She sighed in exasperation, turning to him. "Listen, it is not going to happen. Leave me alone to have my fun and you can tell your buddies whatever you want." She said, turning her back on him again.

"Why not?"

She groaned. "It's like I told the last guy. I am not here for your entertainment. I'm here for mine, and you aren't part of my plans. So if you really want to buy me a drink, keep it. Give me the money instead. Same thing applies to your rose." She left him and France pouted.

France joined the rest of the Bad Touch Trio and told them about her. "I don't understand!" He complained. Prussia agreed, but Spain just watched her, an almost knowing smile on his face.

Prussia glared. "I bet you can't get her before the awesome I does." France scoffed.

"Please. She thinks you, for a lack of a better term, suck." Prussia turned, walking up to her for the second time that night.

"Frau." He said. She glared at him from the corner of her eye. "Why doesn't your pretty self get another drink with me?" He asked. She was about to answer when the man she'd been speaking to, who was obviously tipsy, spilled his drink while eyeing her up and down. She stepped away, disgusted.

"Dude. Get a hold of yourself. I got dressed up for me. Not your ass. And I sure as hell don't want you spilling your drink on me." She walked away.

She joined her friend. "Those idiots are going hom alone tonight." She said, smiling.

The two girls walked from the club, passing by the pouting Prussian and Frenchman. The two turned away from the girls, frowning. They stalked over to the bar, ntent on drinking their sorrows away. Silvana and Mallory walked out. "I'm glad you brought me to watch that." Mallory spoke as they waited outside.

"It was funny, wasn't it." Silvana agreed.

Neither France nor Prussia noticed Spain leave the club, walking outside. He smiled at Silvana, passing her two twenties. "To pay you back for the drinks you had to buy." He explained. She chuckled, wrapping her arms around him.

"It was nothing, sweet heart. Anything for you. I'm just surprised you wanted to teach those to a lesson for once." She chuckled at the thought. "Anyway, I'll be at home. Bye." Antonio chuckled.

"Goodbye." He gave her a quick kiss, which she returned, before smiling. "And I love you!" He said before going back inside.

"I love you too!"

* * *

_**PrincessVe: Hey guys! So, Iwas looking for a song fic for this song (I'm not here for your entertainment) and the BTT and there wasn't one! So of course I had to write one! By the way, I don't own hetalia, or this song. And for those out their saying "She must hate Prussia and France and Love Spain." I will tell you. That is not true. I just put the members of the BTT where I thought they would go. Honestly, when I started writing, I didn't know that Spain would end up the great one in this! So, until my next Hetalia oneshot, bye!**_


	2. Letters From Home

It was June by the time Alfred received the first letter. A letter from his mother country, in this case Alice, the female representation of England. He had always been closer to his mother than his father, Arthur. He waited to open the letter until he was around his army buddies, knowing that they needed some kind of support if they didn't have their own letters from home. He cleared his throat before speaking. "She says it's almost June. It's dry out, but the weatherman's saying it will rain soon. Jacksonville is still the same as always. Your daddy, Arthur, hasn't said much of anything about you lately. He loves you though. I'm sure he does. Your brother, Matthew, misses you. He meta girl, Alfie!" He finished the letter, laughing and lifting up the letter to show it.

His buddies laughed along with him, as if they weren't in a war, as if they weren't risking their lives. "Mama send's her best ya'll." It was as if something about his speech was funny, as if it were uplifting. Alfred folded the letter, tucking it into his shirt to hold until he could put it away somewhere safe. He grabbed his gun, standing from his rest with a smile. "Come on ya'll. The faster we get to work, tha faster we get home." He said. "And tha faster we can come back and get our letters from home."

A month passed by in the war before Alfred got the chance to sit and read another letter with his friends. This one made him smile sadly, as he thought about his fiancée who he had left behind. "My dearest love, it's approaching dawn. I've been lying awake, wondering where you could be, when you will come back. I saw your mother and I told her about the engagement. She loves the ring you gave me. The news anchor said something about the war. I'm worrying and I can't sleep, but I'll be alright. You don't have to worry. I just miss you. So here's some kisses. XOXOX. Love you honey." He laughed, stopping his reading as he continued scanning. Alfread smiled, holding up the letter. His fellow soljers patter his shoulder in support, though he could see they were takeing it hard. They just hid the emotion behind teases about being called honey.

He folded the letter, putting it in his uniform over his heart. "I miss you too. And I can't wait to meet our daughter." He murmured lowly so his teammates would not here. He grabbed his gun, standing and heading out again.

Half a year later, Alfred was homesick. But he was half way through the year, and in another six months he would be able to take a leave back home. He was handed a letter, and he blinked in surprise at the name of who it was from. Alf

He went to sit with his regular group, sitting down. His hands tore at the envelope slowly, taking the paper from the ripped encasing. He tried to hide the trembling of his hands as he unfolded the paper. Then, he began to read. 'Dear son, I know that I haven't written. I'm sitting alone in the kitchen and realized. I haven't told you before, so I'll let you know now: I'm proud of you. Son, you make me proud. Your father, Arthur." America closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears as he held up the letter. As if he wasn't afraid. As if he wasn't covered in dirt and sweat. But no one laughed as tears ran down Alfred's face. "Why don't you guys laugh?" He asked, trying to hide it. One solder clapped him on the shoulder.

"Alfred. There's a reason we aren't laughing." He looked up and the solder looked him in the eye. "As you'd say, there ain't nothing funny when a solder cries." Alfred nodded, wiping his eyes and standing. He grabbed his gun, getting back to work.

_Maybe, Dad, I'll write something back for once. I hope I keep getting these letters from home. They keep me going..._

* * *

**_PrincessVe: So, this story is based on the song "Letters from Home" which is one of my favorite songs ever. I heard it and I felt it was about time to write this. Have a good day/night and I'll see you next time!_**


	3. Breaking Families (Warning)

_**PrincessVe: WARNING! The fallowing story contains suicide, mentions of suicide, attempted suicide, emotional abuse, and more. This may trigger you and, if you are triggered by the previous things do not read. Another warning, this is extremely sad. I cried writing it. Finally, this is in no way sexist. I don't want any reviews saying anything about how I should have mixed the genders more. It happened like this for a reason. There is Hetalia and then Nyo!talia. They are completely separate and I would not feel right mixing the two unless it was absolutely needed. (Except at the end, because I needed a happyer ending even though it's not really a happy ending). **_

The family was breaking. They all knew it. Everyone of them could sense it in the senseless fights they'd get into at all hours of the day, or night, and about all topics. However, they didn't know how to stop couldn't take back the things they had said to each other. They couldn't unsee the things they had seen or unhear the things they had heard. They were just to different from what they had been. Francis was "spreading love" all around town. Arthur was getting harsher and harsher the worse his feelings were hurt by his spouse. Alfred and Matthew, who had been the closest of brothers, had grown apart as well as their parents. Alfred had become interested in sports, girls, and the freedom that came with being a teenager. Matthew on the other hand, though just as old, was shier, quieter. He was more interested in his grades than seeing which girl would say yes if he asked her out. And these qualities sparked things to be said. Things to be screamed, which were never meant to be spoken aloud.

_"Why can't you leave me alone! I'm not a child, I can take care of myself. I don't need you!" ~ Alfred_

_"You couldn't even be faithful today of all days. Do you even know what day it is? It's our anniversary!" ~ Arthur_

_"You're always overshadowing me! I wish you weren't my brother! Then I'd be happy!" ~ Matthew_

_"You're just a black sheep! I don't need you! You're lucky I'm here or you'd be all alone!" ~ Francis_

They didn't realize until it was to late that those words could never be taken back. And they didn't know that, although they couldn't be taken back, they could be forgiven if they just apologized. But none of them did. It would take another family to teach them how they should live. And they would not be shown an example of how to be. No. They wouldn't even realize until it was to late. They would be shown an example of the worse case scenario, and only then, would they understand that that was not what they wanted.

A family moved next door to the Kirklands. Two mothers, Alice and Francine Bonnefoy, and three daughters, Anya, Madeline, and Amelia. Right away, the Kirklands noticed something strange about their new neighbours. Alice sent her kids out of the house everyday and never checked on them. Neither did Francine, and the two mothers seemed to avoid all contact with the families they lived near. Two of the children, Amelia and Madeline, always wore long sleeves shirts, even though it was the middle of summer, and Anya refused to talk at all. But as soon as school restarted, the Kirkland family's focus went from their neighbours back to their own problems.

_"Alfred, just go to your room. You are not going out with some girl after that test grade!" Arthur was referencing a C that Alfred had gotten on a paper. Alfred ignored him. "Young man, I swear one day I'll kick you out! You were just a mista-" He was cut off. Alfred turned on him with pain in his eyes, dropping the phone that had been in his hand. He backed up, and before Arthur could speak, ran out the door. ~ Incident 1._

_"Matthew, why? Why can't you be more active. If you tried, you could be just li-"_

_"Shut up, papa!" Matthew turned on Francis. "I don't want to be like that idiot I have for a brother! I don't want to be like dad! I don't even want to be like you!" Matthew stomped away, but Francis called out before he could get away._

_"Well fine! I'll just forget you like everyone else and you can lose everyone!" ~ Incident 2._

_The twins were at the top of the stairs, listening to their parents fight. "It's your fault! Why don't you just take responsibility for once you stupid frog!"_

_"Why don't you leave me alone, you black sheep! That's how black sheep like you are supposed to be anyway!" The twins drowned out the words, going to their rooms._

_Alfred spoke. "We have the worst lives..." Matthew nodded. But no member of the Kirkland family had any clue what kind of heinous things were happening just next door to their own home._

* * *

_The three girls, Amelia, Madeline, and Anya, were curled up in their room. Screams were coming from downstairs, and the topic was, of course, them._

_"I am not letting you take my daughters from me!" Alice growled. "Go ahead and leave, I'll be fine without you!" Francine growled._

_"No! You'll just hurt them again!" There was a shattering, and the girls could only assume that one of their mothers had thrown something, most likely the bottle of wine Francine had brought home.  
_

_"Your to talk, bitch." Their British mother hissed. "Your the one who killed us. We're all dead inside because of you! IT'S YOUR FAULT!" There was a scream, fallowed by silence. Madeline started to cry, and Anya took her in a hug. _

_"It's of Maddi. Shh. I promise. Everything will get better eventually." Amelia whispered. "Don't cry..." Though she spoke strongly, Amilia couldn't stop the tears that ran down her own face. "Maddi. Promise me. You won't let this hurt you any more." She whispered. Madeline nodded, wiping her eyes. Anya stood, and her smaller siblings looked up at her. She smiled sadly down to them and spoke for the first time in a long time. _

_"I love you. Stay here." She headed to her room. The girls never saw Anya alive again. Instead, they found their sister in a pool of her own blood, a pocket knife laying just beside her lifeless hand._

* * *

The Kirkland family attended Anya's funeral, along with the rest of the neighbourhood. They lay roses on the young girls coffin, though they had barely known her. Everyone wondered why she did it. Why she ended her own life, but Amelia and Madeline shared their sister's secret. Not a word did any of the Kirklands say when they returned home. Yet the next day, their fighting commenced. And then it happened. Another death. This time, of Amelia.

_"I can't any more." Amelia's hand shook as she stared at the bottle in her hand and dumped the pills into her free palm. Hesitating, she closed her eyes and took a breath, a few tears slipping out. "I'm sorry. Madeline. I can't stay with you. It hurts. To much." Deliberately, she raised her hand with the pills to her mouth, swallowing them without giving herself a chance to rethink. Amelia knew, she she waited, even for a single second, she would talk herself out of it. She's become to focussed on her fear, and she wouldn't take the pills. She was not found until her sister returned home from school, confused as to why Amelia had not shown up. _

_Madeline gripped her sister's not in her hand during the funeral._

_Dear Madeline,_

_I'm sorry. I kept my plan to myself, and I know you're probably very angry with me. I understand if you hate me now. But I love you, little sister. Even if your not so little. I want you to know: This isn't because of you. It's not your fault, and it's not Anya's. This was my choice, and it's my responsibility. I know it seems like I'm running away from the hurt, and I know I'm about to sound like a huge hypocrite, but don't hurt yourself. Don't fallow Anya's or my footsteps._

_I only want what's best for you. You **are **the best sister I could have had. I'm sorry, Maddi. But this was one thing, I had to do. And this is the one thing, I don't want you to do with me. Please. Keep yourself alive and safe. I love you,_

_Your sister, Amelia._

_Tears rolled down Madeline's face, along with her mothers._

* * *

The Kirkland's attended Amelia's funeral as well. That night, Francis and Arthur sat down the family for a dinner and they all had their first calm family dinner in ages. They prayed for their neighbours. But fate had still not shown them what could happen to their own family. The next morning, the Kirkland's woke to the sound of an ambulance, and several other sirens. Alfred was the first out of the house, starring at the Bonnefoy house. Matthew joined him, worriedly awaiting what would happen next. Francis and Arthur came out together, holding each-other's hand tightly, and gripping their sons' shoulders as they looked on, as were several other families in the neighbourhood, such as the Wangs, an Asian family, and the Vargas family, a group of three Italians.

Paramedics rushed from the house, one stretcher rolling to the ambulance, and a policeman fallowed out, reading over a letter with a frown. Folding the letter and handing it to another policeman as evidence, he turned to the two mothers who were crying on the lawn. "Alice and Francine Bonnefoy, you are both under arrest for child abuse and neglect." As they were cuffed and read their rights, the families of the neighbourhood watched in shock. When the two mothers were taken away, the policeman turned to the group. "So far, Madeline Bonnefoy is alive. Paramedics are working to keep her as such. I know, there are probably many questions, but please, ask in an organized manner."

Francis cleared his throat. "You arrest her mothers. What did they do?" The officer sighed.

"Alice and Francine Bonnefoy emotionally abused their children as well as each other, leading to the suicide of two of their daughters and the attempted suicide of their third child."

Arthur choked up. "What will happen to Madeline? If she makes it, where will she go?" The officer shook his head.

"We don't know. She will go to child services and she will be placed in a home or, if someone is willing, she will be adopted." The man's radio let off some static before a number was read out on it. "Excuse me. I have to go."

* * *

That night, the Kirkland family talked. They talked about their problems, and they asked for forgiveness. Each member was absolved of the guilt for the things they had said, and their relationships started anew. Arthur and Francis grew closer, Francis didn't "spread love", and Arthur no longer yelled. The brothers were also off to a great new spot, helping each other and listening if the other had a problem. As for Madeline. Let's just say that, when she was well and got out of the hospital, she found a happy new family. She became the sister of Alfred and Matthew, and the daughter of Francis and Arthur Kirkland. She'd never forget her sisters, and neither would the Kirklands. But for the first time, she was happy, and her sister watched her with smiles on their faces.

_"Thank you, Alfred, Matthew, Francis, and Arthur. For taking her in. And thank you, for saving her from the darkness she's lived in." ~Amelia._

_"Madeline, we love you, and were watching you. We forgive you for trying. But we thank you for failing." ~Anya._


End file.
